These Circumstances We're In
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: Dean and Sam are passing through Forks Washington when a case falls right into their laps...a very personal case.


**An: This is just a one shot to pass the time. I will be posting this upcoming Sunday on Guiding the Saviors, I just needed something to refresh my brain a little. I have a surprise story coming once I'm done with Guiding the Saviors and The Day After Tomorrow. This takes place after John's death. **

**Summary: Dean and Sam are passing through Forks Washington when a case falls right into their laps...a very personal case.**

**(If my numbers are correct Dean and Bella are 8 years apart, her and Sam being 4. John died in July of 2006 technically and in 2006, Bella was 18 two months later, making the brothers 27 and 23 currently.._please _correct me if I'm wrong.) **

Sam grimaced watching Dean stuff his face with pie. "Slow down." Dean just shrugged shoveling his fork into his mouth, moaning as the gooey desert hit his tongue. A small commotion inside the little diner draws the attention of pretty much everyone. "Gosh Bella! You're such a freak!" A young woman in her early 20s with reddish hair and freckles held a sneer in her face as she shoved another woman, who had long brown hair, jeans, a plain shirt, converses, and the diner's apron on her. From the force, the woman, Bella, tripped backwards, landing with a shriek on Dean and Sam, sprinkling little bits of food on herself and them both.

Everyone sat or stood frozen; staring. The diner erupted in laughter and some in silence looking at the fallen woman with pity. She looked to Sam and Dean with wide eyes as she sat up slowly. Her brown eyes blinked with tears as she took in their clothing covering her mouth with her hand. "I am so sorry." She whispered getting up clumsily bustling to grab napkins to wipe their shirts. Dean grasped her hands giving her his signature smile. "Hey..it's cool." Sam nodded giving a reassuring smile. Bella ranked her hand through her hair and just nodded quietly shuffling through the crowd and outside.

Dean and Sam looked to each other before shrugging. Dean wipes his hands, getting ready to leave anyhow, but he and Sam were stopped in their tracks as the woman who pushed Bella slid into the booth in front of them. "Sorry. Bella is _so clumsy _and she's fucking weird. If you plan on staying long, stay as far away from her as possible." She stated in an obnoxiously high voice. "Why?" Sam asked his eyes cutting to Dean. The woman looked at him like he was crazy just for asking. "She's a weirdo. Ever since her father died and her boyfriend left, she's been claiming to see ghosts and say they follow her around asking for help or some shit. One time people claimed they saw her get shoved into the wall by air but we all just say she's faking it for attention. Whore." Dean tries not to show the annoyance on his face. "Excuse us." Sam pushed Dean out of the booth and got out after him. "That's her." Dean nodded and after putting down a large tip, the two bolted outside.

They took a look around the parking lot finding Bella nowhere in sight. "Damn we missed her." Dean muttered looking both ways. Sam noticed a man sitting outside on the ground. He looked homeless and Sam decided that he might not know anything. "You're looking for the girl with sight. Take a left, and follow the road." Their brows furrowed and they hopped into the Impala staring at the man who they now realized was blind. Dean followed the mans intructions and followed the road. "So what, you think she's like a ghost whisperer or something?" Dean asked. Sam was shuffling through his folder in concentration. "No this. Charlie Swan was killed by falling down the stairs at home, broke his neck on the last step. Renee Dawer, her mother, was smushed by a tree in her car and Phil Dawer, her step father, was killed in a tragic baseball accident.

At 23, Renne was considered mentally ill because she claimed to see ghosts and that they tormented her. What are the odds that Bella has this as well? Her family were all killed a year after the other, weird deaths that were just so weird for them." He explained. "Okay, but what can we do?" Dean asked. "I'm not sure, but she was described in Dad's journal. Her father too..there's a page ripped out. Hold on." Sam shuddered through more papers, his eyes spotting something interesting. "Check this, March 5th, 1988, there was a reported fire, 6 months after Bella's birth, Renee Swan survived with minimal scarring and both Charlie and Bella Swan were unharmed. Unknown blood neither belonging to Bella or Renne was found on Bella's forehead and around the mouth. So she's like me. But I still don't get why this was in Dads journal. Did he know?" Dean shrugged his mind shifting through everything. "I don't know Sam..shit look. That's her."

On the side of the road was Bella sitting against her truck holding her head in her hands. Dean pulled over behind her truck cutting the engine. The brothers looked at each other before getting out. Bella lifted her head taking the two in. She stood quickly and took a few steps back. Dean held out his arm stopping Sam. "Hey..it's okay. We just saw you were on the side of the road and thought you needed a lift." He stated taking her in. She looked like she'd been crying. Bella pursed her lips looking at them again. "Yeah, I would like to get home. Thank you." Dean lead her to the back and opened her door letting her slide in first and then closed it.

They both got in wondering how they were going to get her to talk. "I'm sorry about earlier." She whispered looking out the window. Sam glanced back at her for a moment. "It's fine, wasn't your fault." Bella nodded her head though. "It is. I'm..I don't belong here in this town. They see me as a freak show..they..never mind." She sniffed, pulling her sleeves down around herself. Sam's eyes narrowed at a scar on her wrist. "Hey..are you hurt? You've got a scar.." Bella's eyes widened and before she could come up with a lie, the car swerved and She gave a startled shriek. "Dean!" Sam yelped. Dean screeched to a halt. Bella braced herself against the seat. "Did you see that?! That's was a huge...wolf..dog! I don't know!" Bella looked around wildly. "I live a few miles up, do you guys want to stay for something to eat? It's the least I can do... um Dean is it..it was just a dog or something. It's Forks."

Dean reared his head at her and opened his mouth to speak but Bella was shaking her head, she made a gesture for a pen and paper. Dean handed her one and Bella made a move on motion. Dean slowly started to move forward gaining a nice slow speed. As Bella was writing, she looked to Sam with a _continue this conversation' _look. "Um yea, that food at the diner didn't really fill me up, right Dean?" Dean glanced back at Bella and back to the road. "Yeah..that pie was dirt anyway. So you cook Bella?" Bella banded Sam the paper. "Oh yeah..um with my Dad I used to make him lasagna. I layer it with 5 cheeses. Are you guys alergic to anything?"

Sam looked at the piece of paper reading it.

_You may not believe me but what that was, was a shapeshifter. The Native American Tribe can shift into wolves. They kills Cold Ones. Vampires. If you don't believe me fine, you can kick me out this car now. This scar is a vampire bite. I dated one and long story short things got crazy with some human eating vampires and my boyfriend at the time had to suck out the venom. I can't say this out loud. They watch me...they think I'm dangerous. I see things..ghosts. Please make conversation. I know that you aren't normal people..the ghost call you hunters whatever that means. I think my father was one. _

Sam cleared his throat. "Oh no. We pretty much like everything. I love salad." He shoved Dean the paper making him read the last sentence. Dean nodded and looked to Bella curiously. "Yeah he likes Salad. Rabbit that one is." Bella gave a snort and laughed. "Oh my house is right there." Dean pulled into the driveway and shut the engine. Sam took the pen writing under Bella's message. _Are they here now? _Bella read it before nodding. "That's funny but yeah, he sounds like a rabbit. Your name is?" She asked. "Sam." He smiled shaking her hand. Dean got out of the car helping Bella out. He pulled her close as he opened the trunk. Bella's eyes widened at the guns and knives. "We actually have some things of our own in here. He likes to keep cooking utensils. We travel a lot and some places don't have all the good stuff you know. Here I keep it in the duffel." He handed Bella theirs green duffel bag filled with hex bags and such.

They followed Bella inside looking around quietly. "Um..you guys can kick off your shoes, and then on the tv if you like." She offered. Sam shook his head, letting Dean read the paper. "We're okay. Do you have any music?" He asked watching Dean write something. Bella shook her head until Dean held the paper in front of her. _Play the radio. Start cooking. _Bella nodded and went to the stereo system in the kitchen. "I can see what's on. I usually like to cook humming or listening to music anyway." As she turned it on softly, Dean raised his hands for her to amp up the volume while Sam started putting Hex Bags around every opening of the house leaving only the radio clear. He checked all bedrooms and bathrooms before coming downstairs. "Okay, that should do it. They shouldn't be able to hear anything except the music. When you want to talk stand in that area. So they have superhearing huh?" Bella nodded looking at them. She noticed the book in Sam's hand. "Hey..my dad had one of those." She pointed to it. She made her way upstairs, and Sam and Dean stayed behind surveying the house. "What have we gotten ourselves into now? This chick has ran with bloodsuckers, gotten bitten by one and _still _human, and now she's got shapeshifters watching her every move..how the hell do we take care of this besides the obvious? We can't take on an alpha..that'll bring on the pack and killing a member...that'll bring on the alpha." Dean explained sitting down at the table. They moved some pots and pans around to make it seem like Bella was moving around. They weren't sure how far their listening went.

"She comes with?" Sam asked. Dean scowled and shook his head. "You know this is _not _the life for somebody like her." Sam shrugged flailing his hands. "But it is. Dude she's swimming in the supernatural. Ghosts, yellow eyes, vampires and wolves! I mean..seriously." Dean wrinkled his nose. "We don't..we can't afford to lose somebody Sam. We've lost a lot now. Who knows we'll start caring for this girl and then boom something happens. Another life gone." Sam brushes a hand through his hair. Dean was right, but Bella needed somebody. She didn't belong here and he knew Dean realized that. Dean just didn't have it in him to let his heart care for somebody that wasn't Sam, and then end up losing them too.

"I know. Just think about it. Please?" Sam asked. Dean nodded grabbing a beer from the counter. "Fine." He nodded towards the stairs where Bella was coming down. "Here, I found this torn page, but it's not my Dad's handwriting." She handed them what looked to be a Hunters journal and a piece of paper with John's handwriting. "Hey this was dated in March..the day after the incident with your mom.. 'it's gotten Renee but didn't succeed. Charlie says it'll be back for them, and Bella is already special enough without Yellow Eyes blood. This was the last hunt Charlie and I did together..a nest of werewolves..a tribe of Shapeshifters. Every generation has a new set of wolves. To protect their tribe from Cold One's. Any outsiders that possess the knowledge of their enemy is considered a liability and if they possess a threat they will be killed or watched until the end of days.'" Sam read off. He flipped the page over seeing another date. This one more recent. "Bella what year did your father die?" Bella sat down looking at the page. "2003." She answered. "This is a year before. It says 'Charlie thinks the shifters know he's been following them. He's pretty sure they're watching him now, eapically 16 year old Bella. She's been hanging with these kids that Charlie think are not normal. Heading out next week..'"

Sam opened Charlie's journal finding the corresponding page, also in Johns handwriting. "This is a month after he died.." "'I found Charlie's journal, Bella no where in sight. She's with her mother. He was dead at the bottom of the stairs. Wasn't no accident..he was murdered. Having a hunters funeral tonight. No way of contacting Renee or Bella..'" Sam looks through the rest finding nothing. "Did he just stop looking?" Sam asked. Dean looked over as well. "I don't know..hey..Bella are you alright?" Bella was staring at the table, her face blank. "Jacob..he's...he killed my father. Or his pack..I can't believe this." She pushed away from the table. She stood and chewed on her finger nail. "Shut up! I can't help you!" She snapped into the air. Dean made his way to her, pulling her arms away. "Hey..hey..it's alright. What's the ghost saying?" Bella gave him an exasperated looked but took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, zoning out. _Upstairs.._ Her eyes snapped opened. "Somebody's upstairs.." Dean grabbed his gun and pushed Bella into a corner. "Stay here." Bella nodded and Sam stood in front of her. Towered really.

Bella tensed bearing a struggle. "Help him!" She hissed. Sam looked at her and then the stairs. "My brother's fine." She took in a shaky breath. After a few seconds all noise stopped. Next thing heard is heavy thumping as a large body rolled down the stairs..headless. Bella gasped covering her eyes. "Oh my god..there's a headless body on my floor..a headless body on my floor..oh shit is _that _his head? You took off Jacob's head.." Bella mumbled staring at Dean in shock. Dean grimaced. "Sorry princess. It was either me or him." Sam moved to help Dean. "Bella do you have a shed or anything?" Bella gulped looking at them both. "No I've got a basement." She whispered. "Perfect." Dean grinned. "Okay look, they'll be looking for him. I need you to go pack a small bag, essentials only, sentimentals..make it quick." She nodding heading up the stairs. Dean and Sam dragged the body into the basement covering it with salt and gasoline. They lit a match, watching it go ablaze. Bella came down as they were headed up. "Is..something burning?" She asked trying to peak around them. Dean turned her around. "Yeah your food. Turn up the oven. Put aluminum foil in the microwave." Bella did as told as Dean grabbed her bag. Once the smell of literal fire started Dean grabbed Bella's hand pulling her out with Sam right behind them.

They got everything in the car and Dean stepped on the pedal flooring it. "Look..you're going to be with us for a while till we can make sense of what's going on. You seem to have ghost that hang around and we need to figure out why. Cool with you?" Dean asked watching her in the rear view. Bella looked at him and then Sam. "Yeah..sounds fine. So I'm not crazy?" She asked. Dean chuckled. "Nah..just special." He smiled and Bella couldn't help but notice his green eyes sparkle.

**Fin. All mistake are mine.**


End file.
